


Le Comte de la situation

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Jedi Master Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon is a jerk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand Dooku découvre que Qui-Gon a abandonné son Padawan sur un monde en pleine guerre civile, il décide de s'en mêler.





	Le Comte de la situation

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Les apprentis Jedi : envoyé au secours de la Jedi Tahl sur la planète Melida-Daan, où une guerre civile dure depuis des générations entre les Melida et les Daan, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan ont découvert qu'une troisième faction composée d'enfants aspirent à la fin des hostilités, quitte à devoir prendre les armes pour les faire cesser eux-mêmes. Ils demandent aux Jedi de les aider, mais Qui-Gon ne pense qu'à ramener au plus vite Tahl au Temple pour soigner les blessures infligées par les Melida, tandis qu'Obi-Wan ne peut rester insensible à leur détresse. Pressé, Qui-Gon donne un ultimatum à Obi-Wan : le suivre pour retourner au Temple ou rester en renonçant à sa place chez les Jedi. Déchiré mais incapable d'abandonner des enfants à leur sort, Obi-Wan rend son sabre-laser et Qui-Gon quitte la planète en guerre en laissant derrière lui son ex-Padawan de quatorze ans. Contre toute attente, Obi-Wan et les Jeunes, menés par Nield et Cerasi, réussissent à prendre la main. Mais leur emprise est fragile et leur inexpérience pourrait leur coûter la paix si chèrement acquise.

Établir un gouvernement et une paix durable n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout quand on était une bande d'adolescents sans expérience. L'envie ne faisait pas tout. Obi-Wan avait quelques connaissances du fait de son éducation Jedi mais ça ne remplaçait pas l'expérience. Et l'obstination de Nield à détruire tous les temples du souvenir avant tout autre chose commençait à poser problème et raviver les hostilités.

Il était occupé à échanger des idées de solutions possibles avec Cerasi quand une ombre apparut au-dessus d'eux.

\- Il y a quelques idées intéressantes mais je crains que cela reste insuffisant si la situation est aussi instable que vous le présentez.

\- Maître Dooku ?!

\- Bonjour jeune Obi-Wan. Quand j'ai appris la dernière stupidité de mon ancien Padawan, je me suis dit qu'il fallait y mettre un peu d'ordre. Et vu comme il est buté, il m'a paru plus efficace de venir régler la situation d'abord, et de lui tirer les oreilles ensuite.

Obi-Wan se sentit aussi soulagé que reconnaissant. Maître Dooku ne semblait pas condamner sa volonté d'aider les enfants de Melida-Daan. Et avec son aide, ils parviendraient sûrement à stabiliser la paix incertaine qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir.

\- Me...merci Maître. Je manque par trop d'expérience et je crains de ne pas pouvoir apporter mon soutien correctement.

\- Assez correctement pour avoir mis temporairement fin aux hostilités. Pour un jeune Padawan livré à lui-même sans même un sabre-laser, ce n'est pas rien.

Obi-Wan se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Il avait juste essayé de faire au mieux.

L'aide de Dooku s'avéra salutaire. Avant que tout le monde comprenne ce qui se passait, Dooku avait rassemblé des représentants des anciens camps belligérants pour intégrer le nouveau conseil des dirigeants en tant que conseillers, proposé une organisation républicaine avec des votes du peuple et convaincu Nield que la destruction du passé n'était pas la garantie que celui-ci ne revienne pas. Après quelques semaines, la paix semblait cette fois assurée et Dooku prit Obi-Wan à part.

\- Melida-Daan n'a plus besoin de mon aide. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en soit de même pour toi Obi-Wan. Que veux-tu ? Rester ici pour aider tes amis à reconstruire leur planète et embrasser une vie civile dédiée au bien-être de compatriotes que tu as choisi, ou rentrer au Temple pour devenir un Jedi ?

\- Maître Qui-Gon ne me reprendra pas.

\- Ce qui est stupide de sa part car je suis sûr que t'avoir comme Padawan lui ferait du bien. Mais il ne serait pas juste que tu en souffres. Si tu désires toujours être un Jedi, je serais honoré de te prendre comme Padawan.

\- Vous... vous voulez vraiment de moi ?

\- Je commence à me faire un peu vieux pour avoir un adolescent surexcité dans les pattes, donc je pensais me consacrer à des missions solitaires. Mais cette aventure m'a démontré que tu avais les qualités que j'apprécie de cultiver chez mes apprentis. Sans compter que tu as un peu plus de bon sens que Qui-Gon, ce qui est appréciable. Si en plus tu ne ramasses pas des créatures pitoyables à longueur de temps je serais comblé.

La respiration d'Obi-Wan s'étrangla un peu, partagé entre l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux, et un éclat de rire suite à la remarque humoristique de Dooku. Certainement faite pour l'aider à ne pas se laisser engloutir par ses émotions.

\- Merci, Maître. Si le conseil l'accepte je serais honoré de vous avoir comme mentor.

\- S'ils n'acceptent pas après t'avoir déjà fait défaut deux fois c'est qu'ils sont irrécupérables. Auquel cas je leur remettrais ma démission et nous irons nous installer sur Sereno où j'ai un héritage de gelé. Le titre de Jedi n'est pas une obligation pour aider la Galaxie. Et ma réputation suffira à nous apporter des demandes. Demandes auxquelles nous pourrons choisir de répondre ou non, sans l'aval obligatoire d'un conseil Jedi un peu trop subordonné à un sénat corrompu.

Visiblement Dooku n'avait pas de reproches à faire qu'à Qui-Gon. Et il était assez intimidant quand il prenait cet air austère. Mais il avait choisi Obi-Wan, voyant ses efforts et son envie de bien faire derrière son tempérament à vif à cause de l'incertitude sur son avenir. Et Obi-Wan ferait tout pour lui montrer qu'il était digne de cet honneur.

\- Je m'en remets à votre sagesse Maître, je serais heureux de suivre votre enseignement où qu'il nous porte.

\- Et je serais heureux de contribuer à l'épanouissement de ton potentiel. Maintenant vient là Padawan, que je refasse ta natte. Il convient d'être présentable tant que la situation le permet.

\- Oui Maître.

Devenir un chevalier Jedi n'était pas une chose facile. Mais cette fois, Obi-Wan avait le sentiment qu'il était véritablement sur le chemin qui y menait. Dooku serait certainement un Maître exigeant, mais il semblait beaucoup plus carré et logique que Qui-Gon. Avec lui, Obi-Wan ne se sentirait certainement plus jamais perdu.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
